Era Mais Uma Manhã Normal Em Hyrule
by Miky Maxwell
Summary: Link acorda em sua cama para mais um dia normal na pacífica terra de Hyrule... NOT!
1. Chapter 1

_Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem (em sua maior parte) a Shigeru Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

--

**Cap I**

Era mais uma manhã normal em Hyrule. Link acordava como todos os dias: com o ronco da fadinha adormecida na janela. Com um único peteleco ele manda a fada para Lost Woods e volta a dormir. Passados poucos segundos ele é acordado novamente por uma Saria desesperada que entra berrando.

Saria: Link!! Link acorda!! Link, Link, Link!! (sacudindo o coitado)

Link: E-e-e-u-u-u...

Saria: Link, acorda e vem rápido!! Tem uma coisa lá fora no céu!!

Link: Nuvens? (sonolento)

Saria: AH!! Vem logo!! (agarra ele pela gola da camisa e sai puxando) OLHA!! (aponta o céu)

Link olha para o céu e vê uma coisa muito estranha... quer dizer, estranha pro resto do mundo, não pra ele que tava acostumado a ser transportados para outras dimensões por portais interdimensionais... bom, ele olha pro céu e vê uma nuvem negra cobrindo toda Hyrule com um portal dimensional bem no centro, que deveria estar provavelmente bem acima do Lon Lon Ranch.

Link: Uia... (ainda sonolento)

Saria: (começa a sacudir o Link de novo) O QUE É ISSO??

Link: Uma nuvem negra cobrindo toda Hyrule com um portal dimensional bem no centro, que deve estar bem em cima do rancho da Malonzinha...

Saria: NÓS VAMOS MORRER!! (começa a correr em círculos) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Link: (olhando as nuvens) Nós não vamos morrer, Saria! Isso é um portal, o MÁXIMO que pode acontecer é cair um cogumelo gigante vindo de outro jogo. Quando isso acontecer, aí sim você pode se desesperar, tá? -

(cai um cogumelo gigante bem do lado deles)

Saria: Posso me desesperar agora?

Link: Pode... (pasmo)

Saria: AAAAAAAAAAH!! NÓS VAMOS MORRER!!

Link: Bom, se é assim, eu acho que eu vou...

Saria: (agarra Link) DESCOBRIR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO??

Link: Não...voltar a dormir... (continua sonolento)

Saria: (sacudindo Link novamente) VOCÊ NÃO PODE DORMIR AGORA!! TEM UM PORTAL INTERDIMENSIONAL BEM EM CIMA DAS NOSSAS CABEÇAS E UM COGUMELO GIGANTE NO SEU QUINTAL!!

Link: Mas eu num posso fazer nada!! E além do mais é só um cogumelo gigante, enquanto não estiverem caindo personagens de outros games tá tudo bem.

(cai o elenco de Super Mario)

Saria: Vai fazer algo agora?

Link: Só se cair um Pikachu!

(cai uma bola amarela na cabeça da Saria)

Saria: T.T- (desmaia)

Mario: (olhando Link) Hum...AINDA BEM QUE NÃO ESTÃO CAINDO PIZZAS DE CALABRESA!! (estende os braços) ¬

(...)

Mario: Droga!!

Link: Tá, tá, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo, mas primeiro preciso dar um jeito nesse povo... (olhando o elenco de Super Mario ao lado do cogumelo gigante... e o pikachu) Venham comigo!! (sai andando rumo à saída da floresta com o grupo atrás)

Peach: Onde vamos, belíssimo cavaleiro??

Link: Vamos até o castelo, vou ver se vocês podem ficar lá.

Peach: E você também vai ficar lá, belíssimo cavaleiro?? ¬

Mario: (segura o braço da Peach) Menos, princesinha, menos.

Link: Não, eu vou tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo. Se a Saria me sacudir mais uma vez é capaz do meu cérebro sair pelo nariz.

O grupo vai atravessando os campos Hyruleanos, enquanto coisas estranhas começam a acontecer. Primeiro foi um macaco caindo dentro de um barril; depois foi uma leve chuva de cascos de verdes, o que causou um pouco de estrago. Tirando isso as únicas coisas que eles presenciaram até o castelo foi uma chuva de pokébolas e de cascas de banana.

Link entra no castelo seguido pelo grupo de 5 criaturas estranhas e um pikachu, que estava conversando com o Yoshi.

Guarda do castelo: Olá Link, bom dia. Em que posso ajuda-lo? -- (cara de "não aconteceu nada")

Link: Er... você não viu... AH! Dexa pra lá ... Eu queria falar com a lesa...quer dizer, com a Zelda!!

Gdc: Claro, podem entrar!! -- (da passagem pra eles)

Link entra, seguido pelo grupo, e se dirige para o jardim, onde Zelda parecia morar porque num saia dali.

Zelda: LINK!! (corre na direção dele com a cabeça enfaixada)

Link: O que aconteceu com você??

Zelda: Caiu um geodude na minha cabeça...sorte que só fez um galo!! -

(passa um geodude) Gegeoegodugeogeodude!! (Só um galo em você!!)

Link: Er...Zelda, querida, queria saber se você pode hospedar essas pessoas aqui no castelo até eu descobrir o que está acontecendo? (aponta o grupo)

Zelda: (olhando o grupo que inclui uma princesa) Tá, acho que num vai ter problema! (vai até a Peach) Oi, como você se chama?

(nisso, passa uma enfermeira Joy com o geodude no colo) Geodude, você não deve ficar andando por aí! Traumatismo craniano é muito sério!! u.u-

Link: (ainda olhando a Joy) Bom...então eu vou lá... ver o que está acontecendo no rancho, tá?

Zelda: (batendo papo com a Peach) ...aí eu peguei aquela espada e finquei na cabeça do Gan...O QUE?? RANCHO?? Você não vai naquele rancho não, mocinho!! Pensa que eu num sei que você só vai lá por causa daquela fazendeirazinha pobretona?? Você não vai sair daqui...e para de me ignorar!! Link!! Link, volte aqui agora!! LINK!!

Link: (longe dali com os dedos nos ouvidos) Lala...lalalalalalaaa...

Mario: (seguindo Link) Link...LINK!!

Link: (percebe que está sendo seguido) Hum? Mario?

Mario: Aê, até que enfim notou o herói aqui!! Posso ir com você?

Link: Tá, no problems.

Mario: EBA!! Aonde vamos então?

Link: (aponta o rancho com uma nuvem macabra em cima) Pralí!!

Mario: Er...eu...acho que... Tem certeza??

Link: Absoluta.

Mario: Bom...eu acho que eu...esqueci...o meu...lá no castelo...

Link: ...

Mario: O meu...meu...meu...mas...mas...mas...

E assim nossos heróis seguem para tentar descobrir que fenômeno sobrenatural cerca o calmo e pacífico reino de Hyrule.

_--_

_NA: Zenti, assim, essa fic foi feita aleatóriamente as 22:00 de uma quinta feira simplesmente pq eu abri o Word sem querer e fiquei com pena de não escrever nada! Eu (e tds meus amigos que já leram) achamos a fic mais insana e engraçada que eu já escrevi!! Espero sinceramente que gostem e riam MUITO!_

_Me deixem reviews falando se gostaram ou não, se entenderam tds as piadas xD (acho que todos que conhecam os jogos básicos e clássicos da Nintendo vão entender) por favor, okey? n.n_

_Kisus XXX_


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem (em sua maior parte) a Shigeru Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

* * *

**Cap2**

Mario: Er...eu...acho que... Tem certeza??

Link: Absoluta.

Mario: Bom...eu acho que eu...esqueci...o meu...lá no castelo...

Link: ...

Mario: O meu...meu...meu...mas...mas...mas...

Eles chegam ao rancho (Mario não conseguiu pensar em nada pra ter esquecido) e notam que há algumas coisas estranhas...quer dizer, Link nota, porque Mario não conhecia nada, então tava tudo bem.

O rancho estava normal, pelo menos as instalações, mas havia mais vacas e galinhas que o normal, e uma matilha de cachorrinhos chatos _(Nãããããããoooo!!)_, e duas Malons...

Link: Hein?? Duas??

Malon: Oi amor! Essa aqui é a Cremia, e aquela ali é a Romani, elas vieram pelo portal junto com o rancho delas. (aponta uma garotinha igual as duas, depois aponta uma casa lá no fundo do rancho)

Link: Nossa...vocês são iguaizinhas... (com car a de bobo)

Mario: (dá um empurrão no Link) Dá licença!! Olha moças, será que vocês poderiam me dizer se vocês sabem o que está acontecendo??

Cremia: Bom, eu creio que a culpa disso tudo é nossa...

Mas quando ela ia começar a falar começou a cair uma chuva de Goombas e eles tiveram que correr para se abrigarem.

Malon: (na janela) Nossa!! O que são essas coisas?? QUE ELE TÁ FAZENDO??

Mario: (do lado de fora dando socos, chutes e...bundadas...nos goombas) Tomem isso!! E mais isso!! E isso!!

Link: Não faço a mínima idéia!

Romani: Mas então, como minha mana tava dizendo, a história é a seguinte: todo ano, antes do Carnaval do Tempo, os aliens vêm roubar nossas vacas, mas esse ano nós decidimos enfrenta-los. Nós construímos uma máquina movida a cães que dispara um raio de leite achocolatado quando carregada...

Cremia: Mas ao entrar em contato com a nave dele, ela explodiu e abriu esse portal aí.

Romani: É...pedimos desculpas. Não sabíamos que eles eram alérgicos a chocolate.

Mario: (entra afobado) Nossa!! Lá fora tá um horror!! Começou a chover Koopa Troopas e Para Troopas!! Horrível!!

Link: Tudo bem, pelo menos não está caindo aquelas bombinhas, elas causariam um estrago danado.

(começa a chover Bob-ombs)

Link: Preciso aprender a ficar de boca fechada...

Malon: MEU RANCHO!! (desesperada na janela)

Mario: Calma...só caíram umas três...já parou...

Link: Então quer dizer que o portal foi aberto por causa da explosão da nave?

Romani e Cremia: É!

Link: E isso ligou os mundos mais famosos da Nintendo?

Romani e Cremia: É!

Link: E se não fizermos alguma coisa vamos ser soterrados por estrelinhas e togepis??

Romani e Cremia: É!

Mario: Pelo menos não tá caindo Snorlax.

(todos correm pra janela)

Mario: CALMA!! FUI EU QUE FALEI!! \o/

Todos: Ufa...

Link: Ainda bem que quem falou foi ele...

(cai um snorlax bem no centro do rancho)

Todos: (agarram o Link e colam uma fita isolante da boca dele) NÃO TIRE!!

Link: °x°...

O grupo começa a arquitetar planos para fechar o portal, mas não conseguem muita coisa porque o ronco do snorlax não os deixa pensar, e pra ajudar esse ronco assustou as vacas, galinhas e cães e eles agora estavam fazendo mais barulho que o próprio snorlax.

Link: Mmfnfumufnmfumnufmu...

Romani: (dá um puxão na fita isolante) Pronto. Teve alguma idéia?

Link: AIE!! Tá né...não, não tive nenhuma idéia PORQUE O BARULHO LÁ FORA NÃO DEIXA EU PENSAR!!

Mario: Vamos pro castelo então, lá deve estar mais silêncio.

Malon: Concordo...

O grupo sai da casa, não antes de olhar o céu e ver se ia chover mais alguma coisa, e seguem rumo ao castelo. No caminho eles vêm os estragos causados pelo portal, os koopas estavam juntando todas as coisas em montes pelos cantos de Hyrule: haviam montes de cascos, cascas de banana, pokébolas, berrys, destroços de barris, algumas crateras no chão onde haviam caído coisas mais pesadas como karts e jacarés super desenvolvidos.

Depois de algum tempo andando eles descobriram que o caminho pro castelo estava bloqueado por uma cratera enorme, onde mais cedo havia caído um Onix.

Mario: EI!! LAKITO!! AJUDA AQUI!! (acenando para o ser alado)

Lakito: (desce até eles) Oi Mario, que você quer?

Mario: Atravessa a gente?

Lakito: Tenho cara de teleférico??

Romani: Por favor...

Lakito: (encantado) Nha...tá bom vai...mas só porque ela é fofa demais!!

Lakito atravessa-os para o outro lado da cratera, deixando-os nos portões do castelo.

Mario: Valeu!! o/

Lakito: Que é isso... tô aqui pra ajudar... Até depois Romani-chan!

Romani: Xauxau bichinho fofo!!

Link: (indo para o jardim, eterno jardim) Que cratera hein?? O Bicho era grande...

Mario: É...ver isso me faz pensar, será que coisas desse mundo não tão indo parar em outros não?

Link: É verdade... (olhando em volta) Eu não estou sentindo falta de nada...

Enquanto isso, no Super Mario World...

Saria: (em pânico) Cogumelos...muitos cogumelos... muitos cogumelos com olhinhos... EU ODEIO COGUMELOS!!

Navi: Calma Saria, eles não vão te fazer...nada...se bem que...essas carinhas...esses olhinhos...estão me... deixando... assustada...

Saria e Navi: (agarradas) SOCORROOOOOOOO!!

...

Link: É...não tá faltando nada não...

* * *

_NA: Segundo cap online! Yuhul!! Bom segue a história, quem quiser continar lendo fique a vontade! v_

_Fico curto mas é que quando eu escrevi a fic eu não dividi nada, eu fui d uma vez só, então eu tô dividindo na hore de postar aqui os caps, aí se eu dexasse pra cortar mais pra frente ia prolongar muito, então prefiro deixar esse curto do que um enorme _

_Reviews? Onegai_


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem (em sua maior parte) a Shigeru Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

* * *

**Cap3**

Nossos Bravos heróis chegam ao castelo.

Mario: Se você acha....OI PEACH!!!! (acenando)

Peach: (com a cabeça enfaixada) OI MARIO QUERIDO!!!!

Mario: (chega perto delas) Nossa, que foi isso querida???

Peach: Caiu um Metapode na minha cabeça...ele tava usando o "endurecer " enquanto caía, mas eu tô bem, só tem um galo pouco maior que o dela. (aponta Zelda)

Zelda: É, ela tá bem... mas o metapode quebrou.

Joy: (do outro lado do jardim) Calma amiguinho, você vai ficar bem, foi só uma rachadura de ponta a ponta, mas nada grave...fica comigo metapode, fica comigo....metapode? METAPODE!!! Ufa...pensei que você tinha morrido...metapode? T_T

Cremia: Ele vai sobreviver, ela é uma boa enfermeira...espero.

Zelda: AH!!! DUAS!!! DUAS POBRETONAS!!!!! DUAS FAZENDEIRAZINHAS!!!! LINK, EXPLIQUE-SE!!!!

Link: Essa é a Cremia, foi ela que abriu o portal, e eu não pos...

ZELDA: O QUE???? VOCÊ ABRIU O PORTAL???? VOCÊ É A CULPADA POR ESSAS CHUVAS DE COISAS TERRÍVEIS NO MEU REINO QUERIDO!!! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS??? Vai ter que pagar........ GUARDAS!!!!!CORTEN-LHE A CABEÇA!!!! (com um cetro com um coração na ponta, apontando para Cremia)

(aparecem dois guardas vestidos com uma roupa com estampa de cartas de baralho e cercam Cremia) PARADA AÍ!!!

Luigi: (resolve mostrar que é homem [acho] e entra na briga) PAREM!!!!!!!

Todos param...

Luigi: Vocês pelo menos perguntaram se ela fez isso de propósito??? Não posso deixar vocês...

Mario: ( entra na frente do Luigi) ...vocês fazerem isso com a pobre menina!!! Deixem-na explicar pelo menos!!!!

Luigi: Dá pra mim ser o herói pelo menos uma vez na vida???

Mario: Não! u.u

Luigi: Você me paga por essa Mario, me paga... ( sai do jardim)

Zelda: (sendo segurada pela Peach, pelo Toad e pelo Yoshi...e pelo pikachu) Tá, fala vai, porque você fez isso??? O que eu te fiz??? Porque você quer destruir meu mundo?????

Romani: Calma princesa, eu explico...

Enquanto Romani tenta contar a história, sendo interrompida a cada dez palavras pela princesinha estressada, o deserto sofre com a falt...o excesso de água.

Ganondorf: NÃO!!!! MAIS POKÉMONS AQUÁTICOS NÃO!!!!

Bowser: O que são agora????

Ganon: Vaporeons... Meu desertinho vai ficar tão molhado depois disso...

Gerudos: (saindo com trajes de banho) A gente tá lá fora aproveitando as "piscinas naturais", tá Ganon?

Ganon: Meu deserto....minhas ladras.... Ninguém merece...nem eu....

Bowser: (põe o braço no ombro do Ganon) Calma companheiro, elas são mulheres, deixa elas... não chora....NÃO CHORA!!!! MAIS ÁGUA NÃO!!!!!

Luigi: (entra no esconderijo das gerudos) Dá licença... Bowser??? Você por aqui???

Bowser: Luigi, você por aqui... que saco, cadê o chatonildo do seu irmão???

Luigi: Lá no castelo. Ele não deixou eu se o herói, pra variar um pouquinho.

Ganon: Quem é ele, Bowser? (com cara de choro)

Luigi: Luigi, um dos "personagens coadjuvantes " de Super Mario.

Bowser: A Peach está no castelo também??? (com olhinhos brilhando)

Luigi, Tá, e a princesa daqui também...aparentemente elas tão disputando quem é a mais cabeça dura...

Ganon: Que???

Luigi: Nada... Mas então, eu vim até aqui ver o que o vilão tava fazendo. E aí, o que os vilões estão fazendo?

Ganon: Chorando porque meu deserto vai ser inundado.

Bowser: (na janela urubuservando as gerudos de biquini brincando com os pokés aquáticos) Hum...nossa, você não disse que elas eram tão... interessantes....

Ganon: (taca uma lança na cabeça do Bowser) Para...

Luigi: Er...vocês estariam interessados em.... hum... causar um pouco de estrago no castelo? ]:D

Ganon: MAIS ESTRAGO AINDA???? ELES POKÉMONS TÃO FAZENDO TODO O TRABALHO PELA GENTE!!!! VOCÊ VIU O QUE UM ONIX FEZ PERTO DO CASTELO???

Luigi: Mas... mas... mas...eu quero ser mau. Cansei de ser sombra do meu irmão.

Bowser: Agora eu tô com medo... VOCÊ??? Quem sempre tentou ser o herói??? Quem sempre esteve do lado dos bonzinhos??? VOCÊ que ser vilão???

Luigi: QUERO!!! E então? Me ajudam?

Ganon: Claro, por que não?... NÃO!!! MARILLS NÃO!!!! (sai correndo do esconderijo e acena para o portal não mandar mais pokémons aquáticos)

Luigi: (olhando) Você acha que isso vai funfa???

Bowser: Duvido... deixa ele, coitado, tá perdendo o deserto dele.

Luigi: Então, o que vamos fazer????

Bowser: Você disse que tem mais mulheres lá no castelo, né???

Luigi: É. Tem a Peach, a Zelda, e umas fazendeiras, Malon, Cremia e Romani...é, acho que é isso.

Bowser: E elas são bonitas???

Luigi: Mas será que você só pensa nisso?????

Bowser: É claro, e tem coisa melhor por acaso???

Luigi: Pizza, o Reino dos Cogumelos, o mundo!!!

Ganon: Pararam... Graças a Din!!!!

Bowser: Ganon, o que você acha da gente raptar as lindas garotas que estão no castelo agora, hein???

Ganon: Eu num quero mais a Zelda. Ela já escolheu o loiro aguado do Link, num vai nem olhar pra mim.

Bowser: PARA!!!! CHEGA!!! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ CHORAMINGANDO???? VOCÊ NUM É O GANONDORF??? REI DAS GERUDOS????

Ganon: Sou...

Luigi: SENHOR TODO PODEROSO QUE ROUBOU O TRIFORCE ALGUMAS VEZES????

Ganon: Sou...

Bowser: O CARA QUE ESTÁ SENDO O VILÃO DE TODOS OS JOGOS ZELDAS DESDE O COMEÇO DOS TEMPOS????????

Ganon: Sou!

Luigi: ENTÃO PARA DE BUNDAMOLISSE!!!!

Bowser: E VAMOS INVADIR O CASTELO!!!!

Ganon: SIM!!!!!

Os três saem e rumam para o castelo.

To Be Continue. . .

_N/A: Gente desculpa a demora (demora? que é isso, alguns poucos 2 meses Miky ¬¬'), isso sem contar q não tinha visto esse novo layout do site pra postar as coisas, me perdi com gosto, mas agora já me achei e aqui estamos ^^v_

_Prometo atualizar mais frequentemente e atualizar a outra fic tb, além de começar a psotar uam terceira *o*~_

_Reviews onegai, Kissus ;********_


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem (em sua maior parte) a Shigeru Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

_

* * *

_

_Cap 4  
_

Enquanto isso, no Castelo de Hyrule

Zelda: (segurando um saquinho de gelo encostado da boca( Hunf!!! Você começou, quem mandou você mandar eu calar a boca???

Cremia: *com um saquinho de gelo no olho direito e um curativo do lado esquerdo do rosto( Você me ofendeu primeiro! Nem me conhece e já vem falando que eu sou uma vagabunda que só sabe dar em cima do seu namorado!!! Nem desse mundo eu sou!!!

Romani: Calma maninha, calma... é que ela num sabe cuidar do namorado e fica pondo a culpa de tudo nos outros.

Zelda: Eu sei cuidar dele sim!!! Aliás, eu cuido MUITO BEM dele, tá, pirralha??? Mas por falar nele...cadê ele???

Peach: Ele saiu faz tempo com a outra fazendeira.

Zelda: O QUEEEEEEEEEEE?????? LINK!!!!!!!

Toad: (pro Yoshi) Já vi que a lesera dela vai longe.

Yoshi: Yoooshi... (concordo)

Pikachu: PIKAPIPIKACHU??? PIKAPIKACHUCHUPIKA!!! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!

(Quer saber de uma coisa??? Tô de saco cheio dessa princesa!!! Choque do trovão!!!!)

Zelda: #X.X# (desmaia)

Peach: Ela é legal, gente fina, mas tenho que admitir... (agarra o pikachu e começa a beijar ele) OBRIGADA COISA FOFA!!!!!!

Nesse momento uma nuvem negra cobre o castelo, uma nuvem mais baixa e mais "negra de tempestade" do que a do portal. Todas as saídas são fechadas e os portões do jardim se abrem. Um raio cai bem na entrada do jardim e aparecem Bowser, Ganondorf e Luigi parados na posição das panteras.

Pante, digo, Grupo de Vilões: Mais rápidos que a luz!!! Mais ferozes que cem leões!!! Mais belos que os Teletubies!!!! Nós somos a Equipe "Bestas do Apocalipse" e vamos castigar vocês em nome do portal!!!!

(instantaneamente cai um Meowth) Meow!!! É isso mesmo!!!

Todos: .............HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUHA UAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ganon: Tão vendo??? Nem nos tratam mais como vilões!!!! (choramingando)

Luigi: AH!!!! PAREM COM ISSO!!!! NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI PARA TOMAR O REINO!!!!! CADE A ZELDA????

Mario: (aponta a morta) Aqui...

Luigi: (com um movimento rápido ele pega Zelda no colo e salta para o muro do jardim) HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! AGORA A PRINCESA ESTÁ SOB MEU PODER!!!!!

Bowser: Ele tá me assustando....

Ganon: A mim também... (com um movimento também muito rápido ele pega Peach e salta pra junto de Luigi) AGORA AS DUAS PRINCESAS ESTÃO SOB NOSSO DOMÍNIO!!!! OU VOCÊS ENTREGAM O REINO OU ELAS VÃO MORRER!!!!!

Meowth: (com um movimento rápido pega o pikachu e vai pra junto deles) É!!! OU O REINO, OU NUNCA MAIS VERÃO O CHUCHU... pera...errei de monstro... O PIKACHU AQUI!!!!

Luigi: É ISSO AÍ!!! VAMOS!!!! (os três saltam pra trás dos muros com uma habilidade impressionante)

Bowser: (parado olhando)....AH!!!! QUE QUE EU TÔ FAZENDO AQUI AINDA??? ESPEREM POR MIM!!!! (com um movimento rápido salta pra cima do....... bate a cara no muro e cai no chão) Ai... preciso de um regime!

Mario: (chega perto do Bowser) Bom, como eles levaram elas... AJUDEM AQUI!!! (quem sobrou no castelo pega o Bowser com muito esforço e leva pra dentro do castelo)

Assim que o grupo entra no castelo começa uma chuva de moedas coloridas. Link e Malon entram correndo no castelo.

Link: (com a boca toda vermelha e a roupa amarrotada) Nossa!!! Começou a chover moedas lá fora!!!

Malon: (idem Link) Elas machucam!!!

Enfermeira Joy: (na janela com os olhinhos brilhando) MOEDAS???? DE DINHEIRO????

Mario: Desencana, elas são de plástico.

Joy: Que pena.

Cremia: Onde vocês estavam e o que estavam fazendo???

Link: Er... é melhor não saber...

Malon: Cadê a loca, maluca, nóia, pirada e lesa da Zelda???

Toad: Foi sequestrada pelo Luigi...

Link: E a outra cabeça dura?

Mario: Pelo Ganondorf!

Link: E aí? O que a gente faz agora??? Além de fecharmos o portal, temos que salvar as duas agora é???

Yoshi: Yoshiiiiii!!!! (É, senão as Bestas do Apocalipse vão matar elas... de rir...)

Toad: Concordo com o Yoshi!!!

Malon: Que que ele falou???

Link: Não importa! Vamos deixar isso pra lá e pensar: precisamos salvá-las primeiro, porque se descobrimos como fechar o portal, podemos descobrir como mandar vocês de volta, mas isso vai ter que ser feito antes do portal ser fechado, então temos que resgata-las antes e mandar vocês pra aí sim fechar o portal e fazer com que tudo volte ao normal e...me perdi (tonto)

Toad: Faremos assim: Link, Mario e Yoshi vão salvar as garotas; Malon, Cremia e Romani ficam aqui onde é seguro e descobrem como fechar o portal, mesmo porque foram elas que abriram, e eu vou tirar uma sonequinha, tá?

Assim decidido, o grupo de heróis, e o Toad, partem para o deserto para salvar as princesas raptadas... e o pikachu.

_Continua... última parte \o/_

* * *

_N/A: Desculpa a demoraaaaaa!!! Dx  
_

_Eu esqueço que tenho que atualizar meus bebês!!! y.y_

_Mas então, a fic tá acabando, próximo capítulo é o último já! Espero que quem esteja lendo esteja gostando n_n_

_Reviews são bem vindos o/_

_PS: JURO POR DEUS QUE NAO SEI DE ONDE VEIO NO NOME BESTAS DO APOCALIPSE!!! Muito menos aquele lema magnifico!!! Essa fic foi escrita as 22:00 de uma quinta feira muito chata! As coisas simplesmente brotaram xD~_

_Eu ainda adoro esse lema, não parece MESMO que saiu de mim 8D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem (em sua maior parte) a Shigeru Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

* * *

**Cap 5**

Ao chegar no ex-deserto / recém formado oceano, eles encontram uma infinidade de pokémons aquáticos e algumas gerudos para recepciona-los no "Gerudo's Hot Park", o mais novo e moderno parque aquático de Hyrule, com mais de 40 atrações e brinquedos para você e toda a família. Venha com a garotada nas próximas férias! O Gerudo's Hot Park está localizado próximo ao Ocean Colossus, primeira entrada a esquerda depois do Esconderijo das Gerudos.

Mario: NOSSA! Gostei!

Link: Não temos tempo pra brincar em um parque aquático agora, vamos!

Eles entram no Esconderijo das Gerudos a procura dos vilões, mas descobrem que aquele lugar virou um SPA.

Link: Eu tô começando a ficar com dor de cabeça...

Gerudo: Olá, sejam bem vindos. Em que posso ajuda-los? Já conhecem nosso plano completo de estética?

Link: AH! CANSEI! TÔ DE SACO CHEIO DESSE MUNDO TODO MEXIDO! CADÊ A ANTA DO MEOWTH, O CORNO DO LUIGI E O BUNDA MOLE DO GANONDORF?

Gerudo: (olhando perplexa) Eles não estão aqui... eles devem estar na Montanha da Morte (tan tan taaaaaan), mas posso perguntar para nossa gerente se ela sabe, só um segundinho, por favor...Ô DONA RUTO! VEM AQUI UM MINUTINHO!

Link: Ela...disse...Ruto? (entrando em pânico)

Ruto: O que fo...LINK! VOCÊ POR AQUI AMADO MIO! (pula no pescoço dele)

Link: Por favor, alguém mata a autora da fic, eu imploro... [not =D]

Mario: (lendo o folhetinho que a gerudo deu pra ele) Nossa! Elas fazem massagem relaxante aqui. Que beleza!

Toad: Dá licença. (empurrando o Mario e o Link) Por favor senhorita peixe, a senhorita poderia nos informar onde podemos encontrar o Ganondorf, o Meowth e o Luigi?

Ruto: (ainda no pescoço do Link) Olha, eu ouvi eles falando que iam para Lago Hylia mas o Ganondorf começou a chorar então eles decidiram ir para outro mundo. É, eles foram pra Finaliza! Não, pera... Acaba! Não, também num é Acaba...Termina! É, Termina! Eles foram pra Termina!

Link: Valeu, e você sabe como eles foram pra lá?

Ruto: Pelo portal, ué? Por onde mais poderiam ir?

Link: Tem razão, mas como eles fizeram isso? Não tem como entrar nele, só sair.

Ruto: Já tentaram pular na direção dele berrando o nome de onde querem ir?

Grupo de heróis: Não...

Ruto: Depois a Zelda que é lesada.

Yoshi: Yoshiiiiiii! (Então vamos!)

Mario: (larga o folhetinho) Só falta dizerem que precisamos usar pó flu aqui também.

Toad: Não, isso já é de um livro, não de games.

O grupo de heróis vai até o Lon Lon Ranch e fazem o que Ruto disse, e para a surpresa de todos isso funciona e eles vão parar em Termina.

Mario: Onde nós estamos?

Link: Termina, é um mundo paralelo. Aquela ali é Clock Town. (aponta a cidade) e pra lá é o mar (aponta) e pra lá as montanhas dos Gorons (aponta) e pra...

Toad: Tá, tá, já entendemos! Onde eles podem estar?

Yoshi: Yoshiiiiiii!( Olhem lá em cima!) (aponta a torre do relógio de Clock Town, onde Luigi estava parado segurando alguma coisa em forma de coração)

Link: Por favor, que não seja a Majora, por favor!

Luigi fica olhando pra coisa, depois joga ela fora, e eles conseguem ouvir um resmungo alto.

Luigi: Luvdisk idiota, n serve nem pra sushi!

Link: Pelo menos isso, obrigado! Obrigado deusas, obrigado!

Mario: Vamos logo! Vamos salva-las!

Toad: É, quero ir logo pra casa, tô com sono.

Link: (que já tava uma pilha de nervos estoura de vez) VOCÊ ESTÁ COM SONO? VOCÊ ESTÁ COM SONO? IMAGINA ENTÃO EU QUE ACORDEI AS SEIS DA MANHÃ COM UMA FADA RONCANDO NA MINHA ORELHA! DEPOIS FUI SACUDIDO ATÉ MEU CÉREBRO QUASE SAIR PELO NARIZ POR UMA MINAZINHA DE CABELO VERDE EM ESTADO DE HISTERIA! DEPOIS EU TIVE UM COGUMELO GIGANTE E UM ELENCO DE OUTRO JOGO CAINDO NO MEU QUINTAL! TÁ PENSANDO O QUE? QUE EU NUM TÔ COM SONO? QUE SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É DE OUTRO MUNDO VOCÊ É QUE É O COITADINHO AQUI, É? SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É PEQUENININHO? AS COISAS NÃO SÃO ASSIM NÃO, MEU FILHO! SE VOCÊ TÁ COM SONO PODE FICAR AQUI AGORA! NÓS VAMOS LÁ E VAMOS LEVAR TODO O CRÉDITO POR TER SALVO AS DUAS! E o pikachu... E VOCÊ VAI ESTAR LÁ FORA DORMINDO! HAUHAUHUAHUAHAUHAUHAU! (com a cara roxa de tanto sangue que foi pra cabeça agora)

Mario e Yoshi ficam olhando mudos e perplexos.

Link: (sai pisando forte e entra na cidade) Vamos, seus bundas moles!

Mario e Yoshi: Claro, claro! Yoshiiiiii! (Claro, claro!)

Toad: ... (parado do lado de fora em estado de choque porque ninguém nunca havia gritado com ele porque ele era o personagem pequenininho e fofinho que todos amavam)

Os três heróis entram na cidade, que estava deserta porque todos haviam se assustado com o gato falante, e seguem para o relógio. Ao entrar eles vem Ganondorf e Meowth num canto encolhidos com os ouvidos tampados e cara de amedrontados, as princesas presas em uma gaiola discutindo quem tinha o cabelo mais loiro e o pikachu fazendo um churrasquinho [alguém tem que comer nessa fic]. Luigi estava parado no alto da escada, segurando uma corda, com uma capa preta e uma máscara que cobria apenas metade do seu rosto.

Luigi: Enfim vocês chegaram! Pensei que não vinham mais. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (risada do Saga [Saint Seiya])

Link: Solte já as garotas, Luigi!

Luigi: Nunca! (ele salta na frente de Link e saca uma espada) Me vença e poderemos pensar no caso, mas antes... EI! Vocês dois aí no canto! Peguem os outros dois!

Ganondorf e Meowth se levantam e se preparam para lutar com Mario e Yoshi. Pikachu para o churrasco e estoura umas pipocas, ele e as princesas sentam para assistir.

Link saca sua espada, mas Luigi foge para o telhado. Link o segue enquanto Ganondorf decide pegar Mario e os dois começam a travar uma violenta batalha de Jo-ken-po, enquanto Meowth e Yoshi disputam quem consegue pular mais alto, correr mais rápido, dar mais socos no mesmo lugar, coisas mais normais pra animais fazerem.

Peach: Tô torcendo pro Yoshi, e você?

Zelda: Sei não, o Ganondorf é bom no jo-ken-po, mas o Yoshi é maior que o Meowth e corre mais rápido, mas o Mario tá se saindo muito bem também.

Peach: Que você acha, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Chu pikachu chuchupikachupikachuchuchup ikachupikachuchuchupikachup ikakakach ukaka (A pipoca tá sem sal.)

Depois de vários minutos de árdua batalha, Mario e Ganondorf são vencidos pelo cansaço e decidem que a batalha está empatada, pois ambos colocavam sempre a mesma coisa. Yoshi e Meowth disputam mais um pouco, mas eles também são vencidos pela dor nas pernas de tanto pular.

Enquanto isso, no telhado é travada a maior batalha de todos os séculos: Link X Luigi. A batalha estava empatada, pois, secretamente, Luigi treinava kendô todos os dias e havia adquirido uma habilidade incrível com a espada. Ambos eram fortes, corajosos e nenhum cedia, mas, por uma fração de segundos, Link se distrai e sua espada voa longe, e ele é jogado no chão.

Luigi: Renda-se agora, ou prepare-se para lutar, quer dizer, morrer! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Link: Nunca!

Luigi: (com a espada no pescoço de Link) Desista meu caro, você não tem chances!

Nesse exato momento surge uma casa voadora no céu [?].

Romani: (na janela da casa) LINK! Descobrimos como fechar o portal. EI! Solta ele, ô vilão de quinta! (taca uma galinha na cabeça de Luigi, que começa a ataca-lo)

Luigi: Não! Não! Sai galinha besta! Saiiiii! (dá uma espadada na galinha) Sai daqui, bicho besta! (instantaneamente várias galinhas começam a surgir do nada e começam a atacar Luigi, que foge desesperado pra dentro do relógio) SOCORRO!

Malon: (pula da nave e ajuda Link a se levantar) Você está bem amor?

Link: Estou, muito obrigado querida. Se não fosse você eu estaria morto agora.

Os dois iam se beijar quando o grupo que estava dentro da torre do relógio sai correndo e tranca Luigi lá dentro com as galinhas assassinas.

Peach: Gente, essas galinhas são loucas!

Zelda: O QUE QUE ESSA FAZENDEIRAZINHA TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Malon: (abre a porta da torre e empurra Zelda lá pra dentro) AH! LARGA DO MEU PÉ SUA LOURA OXIGENADA!

Zelda: (caiiiiiiiindo dentro da torre) NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃããããããooooooo...

Mario: Eles tiveram o fim que mereceram.

Link: É. Bom, vocês descobriram como fechar o portal?

Romani: Sim! Entrem na nave, vamos deixar vocês em seus mundos antes de fechar tudo!

Todos entram na casa voadora, que estava cheia de coisas que não pertenciam a Hyrule, incluindo o Onix e o Snorlax. A nave passa primeiro em Pokémon para deixar Meowth, agora redimido, e o karma aquático da humanidade em seu devido lugar...e o Pikachu... depois em Super Mario World para deixar Mario e Yoshi, pois o Toad fora esquecido no campo de Termina para servir de estátua. Luigi... bom, ele tava lá com as galinhas e a Zelda, e diga-se de passagem, ele estava tendo o que merecia, porque a Zelda já era chata, imagina com TPM, as galinhas não são nada perto disso. Peach havia decidido que iria ficar com o Ganondorf, pois ele era alto, musculoso e tinha um "reino" só dele no deserto (que voltou a ser deserto depois que os pokés foram tirados dali) e não com o baixinho, gorducho e bigodudo do Mario, mas esse também não ligou pois ele estava tendo um caso secreto com a Daisy havia alguns meses, então ficou tudo numa boa!

Link e Malon foram deixados no Lon Lon Ranch, onde decidiram que se casariam e viveriam felizes para sempre ali. Romani e Cremia terminaram de devolver as coisas pros outros mundos, fecharam o portal e voltaram para seu ranchinho em Termina, agora com um lindo Toad para enfeitar a entrada. E Bowser, (nossa, tinha me esquecido dele XD) ele foi esquecido dentro do castelo, e como a Zelda num estava mais lá ele decidiu que iria morar no castelo.

Link: (na janela do rancho olhando o pôr do sol) Aiai, vem ver que lindo o sol se pondo Malonzinha.

Malon: (vai até a janela e abraça Link) Lindo mesmo. Link, não estamos esquecendo de nada? Tô sentindo falta de alguma coisinha, só não sei o que...

Link: Deve ser impressão sua, querida.

Malon: É, tem razão.

Link e Malon se beijam olhando o pôr do sol de mais um dia na tranqüila e pacífica terra de Hyrule.

FIM

* * *

_N/A_

_ACABOOOOOOOOOOOU!_

_Tá, ainda tem um epílogo que vou postar semana que vem pra não ficar flodando xDDD_

_Espero que tenham gostado e rido muito, pra quem escreveu essa fic numa quinta a noite em menos de meia hora ela ficou MUITO BOA! Fato..._

_Durante a semana vou atualizar mais uma fic, quero ver se concluo elas até o final de outubro ^^_

_Bjinhos, reviews please o/_


	6. Chapter extra

_Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem (em sua maior parte) a Shigeru Miyamoto e a Nintendo®_

_

* * *

Epílogo  
_

Saria: "FIM"? "FIM"? COMO ASSIM "FIM"? E A GENTE AQUI? E ESSES COGUMELOS MEDONHOS? VÃO DEIXAR A GENTE AQUI É? ISSO É O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM! EU VOU MANDAR UMA CARTA PRA NINTENDO DIZENDO QUE ME MANDARAM PRESSE MUNDINHO PERDIDO AQUI CHEIO DESSAS COISAS NOJENTAS CHAMADAS...COGUMELOS!AH! EU ODEIO COGUMELOS! AH! MAS ESSAS ESCRITORAZINHA VAI VER SÓ! *a autora sai para tomar uma aspirina pra dor de cabeça, pois essa kokiri deixa qualquer um estressado quando quer* EU VOU MANDAR UMA CARTA SIM! VÃO TER QUE ME INDENIZAR POR DANOS MORAIS, PAGAR UMA PSICÓLOGA PRA MIM E PRA NAVI AQUI E ... *cai uma aspirina gigante em cima da Saria...*

Autora: Ah! -n_n- Bem melhor...

FIM (mesmo)

* * *

_N/A_

_Como todos já devem ter notado, minhas fics são VELHAS, eu que resolvi postar agora =x_

_Comercial da aspirina, quem lembra? =D_

_Acabou oficialmente agora pessoas, beijos =***_


End file.
